


The Wicked Temptress

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble.  Barbara is tormenting Tommy
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Wicked Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

She’s driving me wild and she knows it. 

Every gesture.

Every smile.

The way she sips her drink.

The way she tucks her hair behind her ear.

Her expression as the chocolate ice cream melts on her tongue.

All pure torment.

I try to focus on our company, but Barbara is too distracting.

My mother’s oblivious.

My sister’s biting back laughter.

I’m glad someone’s finding this situation amusing.

My frustration grows.

Barbara glances over, her face wreathed in innocence.

I’m not buying it.

Wait until later.

She’ll pay for this.

I’ll enjoy every minute.

So will she, the wicked temptress.


End file.
